


Keiji's Concerns

by oyabros



Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, child!kenma - Freeform, child!kuroo, child!lev, child!yaku, parents!bokuaka, parents!daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabros/pseuds/oyabros
Summary: Keiji relished the moment -- the chaos from earlier, the cheers from the crowd, the touching moment the other family is having, the pride and love he feels for the man giving away kisses on the court. Keiji may have a lot of problems, but his family definitely isn’t one of them.For now, Keiji will enjoy watching his star shine bright.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Family Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Keiji's Concerns

Akaashi Keiji typically has lots of concerns, but he is dealing with three major matters at the moment. First, his writers and contributors have yet to pass their works for next month's project. Second, his husband is really loud again on national TV, and third, his five-year-old son appears to be spending too much time on gadgets.

“Koutaro! I told you to not let Kenma use gadgets!” Keiji was shouting across the room when he saw his husband sneakily giving the game console to their son.

“But he won’t stop crying until I let him play.” The taller man tried reasoning out, which made Keiji go full blast lecture mode already.

Meanwhile, Kenma decided not to use the game so he won’t have to face the wrath of his Papa Keiji. He decided to look for his eldest onii-chan instead. Maybe he’s up to something interesting, like experimenting if chocolate and soy sauce would go well together. He did not dare play with his three-year-old brother. Lev would always ask him to play boring games like playing house, and Kenma does not like that. Why does Kenma have to be the mommy?

“Kenma, pspsps… here.” Kenma heard a whisper. He lightened up when he saw his eldest brother calling him, a Nintendo Switch at hand. “Let’s play in my room.”

“Tetsu-nii,” Kenma gave his brother the biggest smile he could muster, but his tiny lips only hitched up a little. Tetsurou already knows that his brother is happy.

The two brothers were almost up to the eldest’s room when they were stopped by the second brother. “Tetsu-nii!” Yaku said sternly, arms folded. “What are you and Kenma doing?”

Kenma was confused at this point. He just stared at his onii-chans, but it seems like they are going to fight. All Kenma wants to do is play with the Switch.

“We’re just going to play, Yaku.” Tetsurou explained.

“He’s not allowed to play! Papa said!”

“Okay, but if he cries, you make him stop.”

This made Yaku stop. Yaku felt slightly defeated that Tetsu-nii got his way again. He may not be the closest to Kenma, but he still does not like seeing his brother cry. Kenma rarely cries, and when he does, it makes your heart squish, and you’ll end up wanting to do anything for him just to make him stop crying.

“Fine. You play with Kenma. Make sure he doesn’t cry.” Kenma slowly tugged at his second brother’s shirt and nodded. Yaku blushed and ruffled his younger sibling’s hair. “I’m going to regret this later, but you’re happy so--”

“Kenma!” Keiji called out for his son.

“Okay, I’m not involved in this,” Yaku said, then scampered off somewhere to avoid getting involved.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle this,” Tetsurou reassured Kenma. The eldest called out to his papa, “He’s with me, Papa. We’re going to play volleyball.”

“Ugh,” Kenma grunted.

“Ssh! Just for a little while. Then we’ll play Mario Maker. Nii-chan promise.” Tetsurou warned his brother as he heard the footsteps of their papa approaching them.

“Okay,” Kenma said in defeat. He does not know if he really got his way, or Tetsu-nii tricked him into playing volleyball again. Either way, Kenma will get to play Switch, and that’s all that matters.

Keiji looked at his eldest son suspiciously. Tetsurou probably is the most unpredictable among their children. Yaku knows how to play his cards in his favor when he wants to, and he definitely got this from Akaashi. His five-year-old, Kenma, may still be young, but his quiet and clever nature was from him as well. His three-year-old, Lev… No doubt, he got that loudness and confidence from his dad, through and through.

But Tetsurou… his eldest child, is a different story. He is the combination of him and Bokuto at the same time, and there are times when Keiji does not know if he should laugh or cry about it. Tetsurou got Akaashi’s calculating and observing skills and Bokuto’s loud and boisterous presence. Sometimes, he gets a whiplash on how Tetsurou can do both at the same time.

All these thoughts ran in Keiji’s mind as he tries to see through what the ten-year-old boy is up to. Keiji feels a bit silly, but nonetheless, he tries. “Just be careful when you play,” Keiji said, giving up.

“Roger!” Tetsurou gave a salute and dragged Kenma outside to play.

“You do know, he’s gonna let Kenma play the Switch later right?” Bokuto appeared behind Keiji.

“Yeah.”

“But, you’re letting them?”

“Yeah.”

“How come I get a scolding if I let Kenma play, but Tetsurou does not!!”

Keiji breathed in deeply before turning to his husband, “Tetsurou is using it as a reward, while you were using it just to make him stop crying. Don’t you remember what the school psychologist said about tantrums and crying and rewards?”

“No…”

“He’ll always repeat the same behavior because WE, PARENTS, are giving them what they want. In Kenma’s case, he cries because he wants to play games.”

“What’s wrong with playing games?”

“Bokuto Koutaro.”

Bokuto winced. That’s Keiji’s way of saying he is done having this conversation, and it’s time for him to reflect. “Okay, I won’t give in to those tears.” Bokuto said in defeat. Keiji is certain that his husband will forget about this conversation after two hours.

Keiji felt terrible for scolding his husband. He looks like a defeated baby owl, and he totally understands why Bokuto feels like giving in into Kenma’s wishes. After all, it was his fault why Kenma learned this current behavior.

xx----xx

_A few months ago…_

Bokuto has an important game. It’s a do-or-die match, and if they win this match, their team will move on to the semifinals. Bokuto wished for his family to be there, and Akaashi knew that having them around would help Bokuto during and after the game, no matter the results.

So Keiji is at the sides, with four children in tow. His eldest made friends with a family next to them. Made friends might not be the right term to use, especially when he heard,

“You’re annoying.” The blonde-haired kid with glasses said to his eldest child. He was about to call out his eldest son’s attention when--

“Kei, that’s not nice!” An older kid scolded the said glasses boy.

“But Chika-nii.” The older boy glared at the blonde boy. The latter scrunched up his nose and turned away from Tetsurou instead.

Keiji’s attention was shifted when his five-year-old woke up from his nap and started crying. “Kenma, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Papa-chan’s game hasn’t even started yet,” He was busy trying to stop Kenma from crying when he heard his other sons bickering.

“Lev! I said, stop getting my drink. You’re not allowed to have this,” Yaku was trying to pull away the drink from his youngest's hand.

It was pure chaos. His eldest child appears adamant to make friends with the blonde boy who kept on ignoring Tetsu, his two sons were fighting over a drink that can spill everywhere, and his five-year-old was crying. His children were making a scene and were disturbing everyone. Keiji had to think fast.

He took out Tetsurou’s Switch and gave it to Kenma, and the boy immediately stopped crying. He then grabbed the drink from the two kids fighting and glared at his second eldest. This made Yaku stop and keep quiet, but he was obviously upset and pouted in his seat. His three-year-old was crying and trying to fight him for the drink. He was trying to get Lev’s toy from the bag while checking if Tetsu has stopped bothering the other boy already.

He was greeted with a warm smile from what appears to be the parents of the blonde child. They must have noticed his hands were full and gave Keiji a nod, as if to say, they’ll handle the situation. It must be the warm smile from the silver-haired man that made him trust a stranger.

“Kei-chan, he only just wants to make friends,” Keiji heard the man say.

Thus, Keiji turned his attention to his three-year-old to avoid Lev throwing a full-blown tantrum in his papa-chan’s important match.

“Here!” A little voice from behind was giving an inflatable with Bokuto’s team printed on it to his three-year-old. “Let’s cheer! Go, Jackals!” The orange-haired boy said. “Come on, Tobio. Let’s teach the little boy to cheer.” He said to the dark-haired boy next to him.

The boy, who was called Tobio-kun, nodded his head and raised the inflatable. “Go, Jackals!” He cheered but kept a stoic face.

They caught the attention of his youngest, and he stopped crying and accepted the inflatable. “Go!” Lev said.

“Thank you, Tobio-kun and…”

“Shoyo!” The orange-haired boy introduced himself.

“Thank you, Tobio-kun and Shoyo-kun.” Keiji expressed his appreciation to the young boys. He quickly checked at his other sons after he evaluated that the crisis is over with his youngest. Yaku appears to be distracted with the players warming up, while Tetsurou was having a conversation with the older kids from the family (but the blonde boy was still ignoring him), and Kenma was peacefully playing in his seat.

Keiji finally felt like he could breathe and watch his husband’s game in peace. Right on cue, the Jackals were being called already, and everyone’s attention was on the game. Even Kenma looked up for a little while.

When Bokuto Koutaro’s name was announced, his husband did his signature entry, which everybody from the audience appeared to eat up and was greeted with laughs and cheers, including the little boys behind him.

“Papa! Dada! Look! It’s Bokuto-san!” He heard Shoyo calling out for his parents.

Keiji felt a surge of joy upon hearing little children looking up to his husband. He noticed his husband looking at the audience, and he threw a small gesture of a kiss, which his husband returned with a beaming smile. His children also waved and cheered for their dad.

“Koushi, stop crying.” It was said in a whisper, but Keiji heard from behind him. He unconsciously looked behind him and saw both parents actually teary-eyed.

“He called us papa and dada.” It was faint, but Keiji heard Koushi’s reply.

“Bokuto-san!!!” He heard the two boys cheering, which was also followed by, “Papa!” from his own boys.

Keiji relished the moment -- the chaos from earlier, the cheers from the crowd, the touching moment the other family is having, the pride and love he feels for the man giving away kisses on the court. Keiji may have a lot of problems, but his family definitely isn’t one of them.

For now, Keiji will enjoy watching his star shine bright.


End file.
